The Flamemetal Alchemist
by ShyMaster
Summary: Taking place a few years after Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, a Flame Alchemist by the name of Alexander; seeks vengeance against his father. MY FIRST STORY! OCxOC, EdxWinry.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Flamemetal Alchemist**_

**Chapter 1:**

"No! NO, THIS IS... THIS IS NOT RIGHT!" Screaming in agony Alexander felt where his right arm used to be, just blood. "MY ARM! WHERE'S MY DAMN ARM?" Alex shut his eyes hoping the nightmare would stop, but to no avail. "I NEVER WANTED THIS! I JUST WANTED MY MOTHER TO COME BACK! SHE WAS ALL I HAD LEFT!" Alex looked at the abomination he created. Human Transmutation was the ultimate Taboo, and strictly forbidden in all countries. Use of this Taboo would get him court martial... or worse. Alex quickly got up and ran as fast as he could clutching his bloody right shoulder. That thing wasn't human... It definitely wasn't his mother nor could it have been anything more than a... monster... Just like his father...

...One month later...

Roy Mustang reclined back in his chair. Becoming Fuhrer wasn't easy, especially with the battles that took place a few years ago. Roy recounted how he returned Ishval to normal... So, why did he feel unsatisfied? He looked at an old photo of Edward and Alphonse on his desk. Roy was about to remember all the 'good times' but the speaker com on the left side of his desk went off, which almost made him fall out of his chair. He clicked it once. Hawkeye's voice broke through. "Sir, you have a visitor." Roy sighed and clicked the com speaker again. "Send'em up." Roy reclined back again when there was a knock on the door, he sat up. "Enter." A teenage boy no older than sixteen entered, his dark brown hair was a slightly grown out over his crimson red eyes. He wore a simple T-shirt and jeans with combat boots. Aside from that, his most noticeable feature is his right automail arm. Roy wasn't too impressed, probably because he wasn't as flashy as Edward. "You're Fuhrer Mustang, right?" Roy stood and walked to the right of his desk. "Yes I am and who might you be?" "My name is Alexander, and if it wouldn't trouble you, I would like to become a dog of the military." Roy shot him a serious glance and smirked. "Do you know Alchemy?" Alex held up his left hand. A small amount of fire started to flare around it. "I know Fire Alchemy." He lowered his hand. Roy looked him in the eyes, one way or another this question will spring up at Alex. "Alexander. May I ask: how exactly you got that arm and how you can use Alchemy without transmutation circles?" Alex froze and became wide eyed, he started to sweat slightly and drooped his head. He even began to tremble, Roy sighed. "I'll ask about this later, or someone else can find out about... whatever it is you're scared about." Alex glared at Roy, which kind of scared him. "Fuhrer... I committed the... Taboo..." Roy gasped and stared at him. Just like Edward... no maybe his case was different. "Tell me everything, Alexander."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The streets of Central were quiet and dully illuminated by golden-white light from the lamps. Alex admired the silence, it has been a while since he could quietly think, but was it really safe to tell the Fuhrer? Oddly enough, Roy understood what Alex was telling him, that situation puzzled him. Not to mention how quickly Mustang signed him up...

_"So your father murdered your mother and you attempted Human Transmutation to get her back?" Alex nodded. "And you want to be a State Alchemist so you can be able to search for him on a bigger scale?" Alex nodded again. "Well in that case, you have my support. Here's your State Alchemist Watch, you will be codenamed 'Flamemetal'. Oh, and one more thing: if any leads pop up I will inform you. For now go to Resembool, there is a former Alchemist living there with a good automail mechanic. You might want to check there before making your next move." Alex nodded and said "Thank you, Fuhrer."_

Alex arrived at the train station and showed the MPs his State Alchemist Watch. They let him in without a fuss. Alex started to walk over to his train, a few seconds later he tripped on a huge crack in the pavement and with a yelp he fell on someone. "Ow... huh?" He noticed that he fell on a girl no older than he was. Her hair was dark red and her eyes were an icy blue in color and as bright as stars. She was formally dressed in what looked like a uniform. She stood up, dusted herself off, and gave Alex a curious look. "Sorry about that... I didn't mean to be so clumsy!" He spluttered nervously. She smiled at him "It's quite alright. Are you heading to Resembool too?" Alex nodded, but a curious question hit him. "Why are you heading to Resembool?" The train whistle blew. "I'll tell you when we board the train."

"I'm heading to Resembool to meet up with my old teacher, Winry Elric. She's the best and best known automail mechanic in Amestris." Alex gave a triumphant smirk. _Good._ He thought. _she can take me right to the objective._ Alex checked his watch. _Damnit! a couple more hours! _"You're a State Alchemist?" Alex looked up to see her shocked expression. "A newly recruited State Alchemist. I'm Alexander, the Flamemetal Alchemist." The girl gave a big grin and giggled. "Edward Elric was given the name: Fullmetal Alchemist. Your name and his sound similar, probably because Fuhrer Mustang had a good friendship with him." _So._ He thought. _This, Edward Elric may be the former alchemist Fuhrer Mustang mentioned._ "Oh pardon me, I never introduced myself." Alex smiled at her. "My name is Elysium, but I prefer to be called Elly." "Pleased to meet you, Elly."

The train began to slow down, then came to a complete stop. "We're here." She gasped. Alex awoke and checked the window and saw huge plains and big green rolling hills. The starry sky and the grass thick with dew gave the scenery a beautiful blue sparkly glow. Alex marveled at how nice the country looked. Peace seemed to last an eternity out here. Alex almost fell off track, he had a job to do and had to stick to it. As they stepped off the train Alex noticed a young man standing at the far side of the station. His hair was blond, cleanly shaved, and he wore a formal suit. His eyes were bright yellow orbs that glistened in certain lighting conditions. "Alphonse? What are you doing here?" Alphonse looked down at Elly and smiled. "Hey Elly! Are you here to see Winry again? Man it has been such a long time!" Al noticed Alex and cocked a brow. "Elly, who's your friend?" Alex stepped forward without hesitation, Elly grinned. "This is Alexander, the Flamemetal Alchemist!" Al glanced at him up and down surprised. Seeing a State Alchemist that young was not a common sight. "So how long ago were you recruited?" Al seemed very interested, Alex sighed at the behavior. "Not to long ago." The train whistle blew, the shrill noise hurt Alex's ears "WHOA! Sorry, I gotta catch my ride! See you soon Elly!" Elly waved at him and Al returned the favor. "So... Who was that exactly?" Elly met his dumbfounded expression and sighed. "That was Alphonse Elric, Edward's brother." The train began to pull away, Elly continued. "Edward and Alphonse knew Alchemy and they stopped a great evil at the cost of Edward's Alchemy... They won't tell how all of it started though." Alex stopped dead in his tracks, Elly looked him over. "Is something wrong, Alex?" Alex put his hand behind his head. "Nah... Let's just get to your teacher." She smiled and nodded.

"Here we are!" Elly cheered. Alex checked the place out, at this distance he could make out an automail sign and the basic colors of the house. The house had a balcony over the front doors and before them was a small amount of stairs. Surprisingly enough... It wasn't a damn mansion, especially for being famous with not one... but _two _people! Both of which are married to one another. Alex relinquished his thoughts to the back of his mind. He still had a job to do. As they walked up to the house the doors on the balcony opened and a young woman with long blond hair dressed in an apron stepped out. Her apron was covered in brown blotches. Was she using oil or did she have a bad day with plumbing? Either way, Alex hated the smell. "Teacher!" Elly jumped up and down like a silly child, Alex hated humiliation... but when someone else acted on that occasion, it bothered him. The young woman called down. "Hey Elly! Are you here to learn... or just visit?" That second remark bothered Alex... This woman almost seemed bored with that second option. "Who's your friend clad in automail?" Elly stopped her display. "This is Alexander, the Flamemetal Alchemist." Alex smirked, the pride was rushing in. Pretty soon, he'll become selfish if he wasn't careful. "If you're here for Ed, he is out for the time being." Alex frowned. _I Traveled all this way, just to have him gone... Damn it all! _"...But if you want me to take a look at your automail, then you're welcome inside." Alex nodded. Elly grabbed his right arm and yanked. "Owowowowowow! Let go let go let go!" Alex jumped around holding his right arm. Elly finally let him go... after watching him struggle. "What was that for?" Elly sighed. "You haven't been taking good care of that have you?" Alex frowned and drooped his head. "Come on, let's fix you up."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"Sheesh, you're just like Ed! This automail is pretty much junk!" Winry started to remember all the times Edward wrecked his automail... That made her frustration a lot worse. "So you're Mrs. Elric?" Alex didn't think about that question, considering the fact that he was being yelled at by some mechanic with a lame ass title. "Yes I am. Why do you ask?" "Just wondering." Winry cocked a brow and looked at Elly with slight worry, but the feeling passed. "Hey Elly, can you grab some of my blueprints? I want to outfit him with a special automail model." "Yes ma'am!" Elly stood and went up the stairs.. a few awkward seconds went by. Suddenly a random scream made Winry and Alex nearly jump out of their skins. "EEEEEEEKKKKK! SPIDER!" Alex face palmed and heaved a frustrated sigh. Winry wore a look of embarrassment. There was few slamming noises that followed, Winry went to the stairs and called up. "ELLY! YOU BETTER NOT BE WRECKING MY ROOM!" Elly fell down the stairs and face planted, she started muttering... "The spider was... huge and furry...icky..." Winry sighed and crossed her arms. "To think you are afraid of spiders at this age. I might as well go get them myself." She ran up the stairs... another minute of silence ticked by. "So... how big was this spider?" Elly looked up at him utterly disgusted, Alex almost laughed at her. Fear of spiders? The thought almost made him explode. "I-it was... huge and furry..." Alex cocked a brow, sighed, and started to think about something else when Winry came down the stairs with a large blue sheet of paper. "What's that?" Winry gazed at Alex, smiled and set the sheet down. Alex noticed instantly this blue paper had an automail model on it. For the life of him he honestly didn't know what to think... "Congratulations Alexander! You will be the first ever to test out this new design." Alex looked at the paper and back to her... Was she serious or was she trying to pull his leg? Either way, he stayed put to find out.

Winry began assembling the arm, how fast she worked was staggering. Alex heard about her from Elly, but he never expected any of that to be true. After awhile Alex started to admire the design: Sleek black with a red bulb on the back of the hand. Upon closer inspection the surface was honeycombed... Which could only mean carbon fiber reinforcement. "Okay, I'm going to connect the nerves." Alex braced himself. With one twist he felt a tingling and a huge amount of die hard pain. He screamed. Elly watched from the doorway and sighed. "Try it out, Alex." Alex stood and on the back of his hand, the red bulb lit up into a bright Scarlett red. He threw a few punches and the arm hummed. It was also very light, Alex liked that. No more extra metal dead weight. "I see it works... but since you are the first time user of that special model, I can't really tell you its pros and cons. You'll have to figure it out as you go." Winry tried giving him a reassuring smile but Alex knew that this will be bad news. If he were to get into a fight and the arm failed, what then? For all he knew it could've been highly explosive. Alex let the thoughts pass. "I like the model, it's much better than that old iron one I had." Winry smiled and nodded, agreeing. Elly walked in and took a look at the arm. She frowned slightly, confused. "Teacher, is this that new model you started developing a few months ago?" Winry glanced at her and answered. "Yes it is." Elly groaned. "Then why'd you try to hide it from me?" Winry had a scary glare for a second. Alex almost instinctively raised his left hand, but he check the motion. "I kept it from you, so you wouldn't ruin the surprise for the public." Elly frowned and almost looked bemused. Winry got up stretched and checked a clock... She paused as if she forgot something. "Ma'am, do you know when the Fullmetal Alchemist will return?" Winry stopped and looked at him wide eyed. That caught him off guard, for a minute Alex thought he was in for it. "THANK YOU! I JUST REMEMBERED!" Alex cocked a brow and was utterly confused. "Edward will be home tomorrow morning!" Winry squealed with excitement._ For a woman at age twenty, I expected more... guess not. _Alex thought. Elly then curiously looked at him. "Alex... Why do you need to see Edward?" Alex paused, he felt like he didn't need to answer that, but at the same time he really wanted to. Winry glared at him. Alex kept his expression the same, he didn't move and just glared back at her. "I will explain everything tomorrow morning when Edward gets here" He brushed passed Winry and went out the front door. Elly looked genuinely worried, while Winry started to think Alex was up to something.

The sun began to rise in a pinkish gold illumination. The light awoke Alex, and he yawned. He looked around for a second and remembered he fell asleep on the porch. Alex stretched once and double checked his automail. Worked perfectly. He checked his watch and saw it was only around eight in the morning. The front door opened and Elly stepped out. "You're awake! Winry informed me that Ed should be here in a couple more hours. I don't think I've ever seen her this happy." Alex frowned and felt a rush of envy. The only time he felt happiness was when his mother was still alive... "Did I anger you?" Alex shook his head. He knew if he told them... They would surely be burdened. Alex hated making others suffer over his well being, but there was no other option at this point. He was too far down the road to stop and start over. "Want breakfast? Winry will be more than happy to make us some." Alex nodded and followed Elly back inside.

Alex sat at the kitchen table with Elly and Winry. Winry kept watching him as if he'd pull a fast one. He hasn't touched his food since it was served... It was probably cold by now. "Why aren't you eating Alex?" Winry asked. Alex drooped his head and didn't answer. "I'm just not feeling hungry. Sorry." Winry sighed and checked the clock, almost ten... Ed should be there any minute. Elly glanced at Alex and back to Winry. She shrugged and kept eating. An awkward ten minutes went by, finally Alex got up, went into the living room, and sat down on a couch quietly. Elly walked in and sat next to him concerned. "Something you're gonna tell us is bad isn't it?" Alex glanced at her. "...You don't know the half of it..." Elly frowned and became more worried. Alex looked down and tried to ignore the feeling of being a heavy weight, but to no avail. Suddenly there was a click as if someone was unlocking the door and a young man in an over-coat stepped in. his hair was blond and in a ponytail. His eyes were a bright gold that made darkness cower in fear. Alex took a second to study him... He paused and became wide eyed. _That's him! The Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric! Finally... A lead...!_ Alex thought deviously. "Ed! Welcome home!" Winry embraced Edward and he followed suit. Ed immediately glanced at Alex with a serious look while hugging Winry. Alex glared back at him, but something was telling him that... That look he has... it seemed familiar to his. Alex stood and addressed Edward. "Edward Elric, I have some questions about something... but first I need to explain myself. I promised Elly and Winry I would." Edward nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

_"Mother? Mother where are you?" Alex slowly made his way into his parents bedroom, he looked around. No sign of anyone. He went downstairs and checked every other place his mother could've been... but nothing turned up. Alex saw a flash of light at the end of the hall, the glow was an ominous, and a reddish color. He went to the door and peeked in, the lights continued at the bottom of the basement. To Alex it resembled an abyss of lost souls... He hated the basement. Step by step he went down, ever closer to the lights. He heard a psychotic laugh which chilled him to the core. Once he made it down he saw a horrid sight: his mother was a bloody corpse in the middle of a Transmutation Circle, and his father had an evil grin, he held up a small gem. It glistened and Alex felt like he heard his mother screaming for him. "Father... What the bloody hell did you do to her?" With another laugh he spat at Alex. "Boy, do you know what this gem is?" Alex thought but he couldn't figure it out. "Remind me, father." Alex bitterly eyed him, what were his motives? "This is a Philosopher's Stone! Want to know how to make it? It's quite simple." Alex gulped, and started to sweat. He began trembling and balled his hands into fists. "It is made out of... souls..." Alex became furious and began yelling at his father. "YOU NAIVE FOOL! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO END HER LIFE? WHERE WILL THIS GET YOU?" His father held up one hand to silence Alex and he said. "Godhood." Alex gasped and gritted his teeth. His father slowly walked over to one wall. "With this stone, I will become great... with more I will become greater... With millions of lives? I will be a God!" His father slammed his hand, open palmed against the wall and disintegrated it. "Unfortunately I must bid you farewell... for now!" His father continued laughing as the hole collapsed behind him. Alex looked at his mother's body again and began to sob._

"That's not all either... I began studying Fire Alchemy in hopes of apprehending him. The training was well worth the effort and I mastered it within three years." Alex took a breath and continued, everyone watched with rapt attention. "At age thirteen, I began studying Human Transmutation out of a book my father left behind. I found hope and was happy my mother could come back... One month ago I tried it out..." Elly started to tremble. "So did it work...?" Alex shook his head and balled his right hand into a fist. "To put it nicely..." The horrid memory came back into Alex's mind he trembled slightly but the feeling soon passed. "It wasn't what I hoped for..." Edward shook his head. "So your father killed her... using Alchemy?" Alex nodded at him. "If she was a bloody corpse in the middle of a Transmutation Circle... Then..." Edward didn't finish his sentence, he knew if he told Alex what his father really did based on what he said... Alex would kill everyone who stood in his way. "I'm not sure what my father really did to my mother... but I am going to slaughter him." Edward stood and in a rush of anger he shouted at Alex. "KILL? You don't have to kill him!" Alex slammed his fist into the kitchen table. "MY FATHER KILLED HER IN COLD BLOOD WHEN I WAS ONLY TEN!" They began to argue. "He's still your father! At least find a way to allow him to live!" Alex lowered his voice to a growl. "So you expect me to let a wild nightmare run free? I'd rather spit on my mother's grave than allow him to live... Don't you forget it, Fullmetal Alchemist." Edward was rendered speechless and Alex stormed out of the room. Elly and Winry watched almost horrified, they looked at each other, then Edward. "His past is almost identical to mine and Al's..." Edward quietly walked out of the room. "Teacher...? What in the world just happened...?" Winry drooped her head. "So that's why he was afraid to tell us... Just that memory by itself is disheartening, but to see him enraged... That was scary." Elly nodded and sighed, was there something she could do to help him. Whatever it was, Elly would make dead sure nothing bad happened to Alex ever again.

Alex sat on a large hill adjacent to the house. He sighed and a wave of memories came back. He thought about what happened that morning when he explained his story. Luckily, Alex didn't mention anything about hunting down a Philosopher's Stone. If he had, Edward would have lectured him. Alex heard footsteps and stood, he turned and snapped his fingers, a massive wave of flames exploded just downhill. He realized he just missed Elly... by a hair. Elly trembled and stood slowly. She went up the hill and seemed scared to be near him. Alex closed his eyes and looked down, ashamed and angry. "Alex... Edward would like to speak with you privately..." Her eyes seemed slightly watery, as if she was going to cry, Alex nodded and quietly went back to the house.

Edward waited quietly in the living room and thought about what Alex said. _I'd rather spit on my mother's grave than allow him to live... Don't you forget it, Fullmetal Alchemist." _The thought was stabbing at Ed. To have someone that committed to their goal... was staggering. Edward smirked, he remembered he was just as stubborn trying to restore Alphonse's body. Alex walked into the room, Ed nodded to the couch across from him and Alex sat down. "Alex was it? I share a similar history with you." Alex didn't waver. "When me and Alphonse were young, we attempted the taboo on our mother after she died from an illness... our father left sometime before that." Edward seeped into despair, his face was grim. "When we did the Transmutation... That thing was NOT our mother... but a different person entirely." Alex became wide-eyed and gasped. In Human Transmutation the person you wanted came back right? Edward doubted it, but then again he did the same thing and probably knew more about Alchemy than Alex ever could. He continued to listen. "My sensei, Izumi Curtis did the same thing to bring her unborn child back to life... The thing is... That wasn't her child." Alex drooped his head, he put his hand over his face. "So I wasted three damn years...trying to bring her back...? And I lost my arm for no reason?" Edward sighed. "Unfortunately... yes." Alex paused and balled his hands into fists. Why did he have to tell him THAT? His actions made him pay the price, but Alex had a promise... and he never went back on them either... He ALWAYS kept them. Because of that though... He learned this revelation, it may serve as a benefit more than a burden. This information serves a lot more possibilities to Alex than he could've imagined. "Thank you for telling me this Edward... But since we're still on the subject of Alchemy- " Edward looked up and started to listen as if he was being given strict orders from the Fuhrer. "-I would like to know about the Philosopher's Stone." Edward stared at Alex like he was crazy and shook his head. "You shouldn't pursue that! No one should!" Alex sat quietly for another minute. "My father had one. I want to know if I can counter it." Edward sighed. "I don't know if you can... If Van Hoenhiem was still alive I bet he could've told you." _Freaking terrific. _Alex thought bitterly. "Well, there's nothing more for me here. It's time I headed out. Thank you, Edward Elric." "Uh.. yeah..." Alex got up and went out the front door.

Alex made it to the train station. He was about to board to go back to Central, but Elly ran over to him out of breath. She took a second to catch her breath and gazed at Alex. "I would like to go with you Alex... Please?" Alex smiled and nodded at her. Elly became overjoyed and together they boarded the train bound for Central._  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Roy Mustang sat quietly in his chair, the sun hasn't set and his duties like always... bored him. The phone began to ring. He answered it, surprisingly enough it was Ed. "Hello? Ah, hey Fullmetal!" "Hey Roy." Fuhrer Mustang sighed and found that Ed's lack of enthusiasm seemed off. "Anything happen to you, Ed?" Ed's voice exploded in a random outburst. "YEAH! THAT ALCHEMIST YOU SENT ME! YOU OLD GEYSER!" Roy became shocked, then his expression lightened to an embarrassed smirk. "ha ha! Yeah he has quite the history. Just like yours." "Yeah... He's heading back to Central. If you see Alex, tell him he has my help." Roy smiled. "Will do, Edward." Roy hang up and sighed. He wore a look of humiliation. _Old geyser... am I really that old?_

Outside of Central a lone figure watched from the bushes. He glanced down at his Philosopher's Stone and it glistened. He grinned showing his ugly, unusually sharp teeth. "Only a matter of time now... Alex, do hurry before I lay waste to this city." He started to laugh like a psycho. "Ahh screw it! Party time!" The figure removed the glove from his right hand then his left, the Transmutation Circles on his palms resembled Kimbley's. It glowed with red energy and the man slammed his hand into the ground. A large scale rock wall turned into a massive spear and slammed into the closest outer wall of Central. Pandemonium ensued inside the city, Central's forces rushed the large hole in the wall and waited. "What in the world?" "They used Alchemy... Whomever it was..." "GET THE FUHRER!"

The phone rang breaking Roy out of his humiliation phase, he answered. "What is it? Wait... WHAT!"

The lone figure walked toward the hole, the guards readied their weapons. The man stopped where he was and waited. A guard aimed for his head and began asking questions. "Are you the one who did this?" The man didn't answer and only remained still. "Well? ANSWER ME!" The man smirked. "So forceful and yet... merciful." The guard began to tremble. "What are you saying?" The man checked his surroundings. No other threats aside from the guards. Perfect. The man readied his hands showing both of his Transmutation Circles. "If you're wondering, I am the one who did this... but unfortunately, it won't matter to you." The man slammed his hands into the ground and shredded all the guards with Earth made saw blades. They screamed in huge bursts which carried into an impenetrable din. Blood splattered and sprayed everywhere in huge pools. He stood back up and marveled at the carnage. "Now then... To my rightful place as King!" A large fiery explosion blasted behind the man and he flew into the side of a building. "You're not fit for that title, terrorist!" Roy shouted. The man got up and laughed. "Hello Fuhrer! Here to give me that crown?" Roy readied his hands. "Not a chance." He then shot a large burst of flames.

The train began to slow down. Alex sighed relieved to finally be back, Resembool was kind of... dim for his liking, he needed action. He woke Elly who fell asleep on the way here. She slowly opened her bright Cyan eyes and smiled at him. "We're here aren't we?" Alex nodded. "Let's get going then." He got up and Elly followed him off the train, they began to walk out of the station and Alex noticed the MPs weren't there. What's weirder... it seemed too quiet. That silence was broken when they heard a few explosions. Elly started to become frightened. "What was that?" "I'm not sure... Let's go check it out!" Alex ran to the source of explosions with Elly following close behind. "Wait up, Alex!"

A few more explosions sounded, Roy was nearly out of breath, the ground below him formed into a spike. He jumped to the left barely avoiding it. "Man he's fast... I don't think I can hold out." The man stood defiantly with barely a scratch on him. He began to laugh. "You put up a... decent fight... but unfortunately for you I will be taking your place, Fuhrer Roy Mustang!" Roy snapped his fingers a few more times. The fire still had no effect. It seemed like he was regenerating himself and using barriers... but the only way to do that is to... Something donned on Roy. "You're using a Philosopher's Stone aren't you?" The man stopped and held it up with two fingers. "Very good Roy! I think I might let you live for guessing correctly!" He laughed. "Who are you anyway?" Roy balled his hands into fists and gritted his teeth. "Did Alexander not tell you? I am Nealon, his father." Roy became shocked and angry. Nealon walked closer, readying his right hand. "Bodily Destruction has a thousand uses. One of which involves-" Out of nowhere Alex side armed him in the face with his right hand. Nealon flew flipped a few times and still landed on his feet. He looked up to see Alex, who did not look too happy to see him. "Hello my son. What brings you here this evening?" He stood motionless, he didn't look scared either. "No reaction this time? What about your mother?" Nealon held up the Philosopher's Stone. Alex glared at him and didn't move still. "Now you know boy. I turned your mother into a Philosopher's Stone. And my, what rich power!" Nealon laughed. Alex charged head on at blinding speed. He hooked his right arm only to have it stopped just before Nealon's face. "What the...?" Alex was shocked. Nealon glared at him. "So insistent on dying are you?" Suddenly a huge whirlwind surrounded Nealon and Alex in a huge dust cloud. Alex was blasted into the third floor of a building. He slowly got up holding his right side. "What the hell was that?" Alex looked around the room and found a stash of conveniently placed flash bangs. "Ahhhh, that works!" Outside Nealon waited quietly not moving a muscle. His eyes traced the building he threw Alex into. No activity. Nealon heaved a frustrated sigh. "That boy... Hurry up before I lose my Patience...!" A flash bang flew from the window, Nealon instantly attacked with a gale force coming from his left hand. It exploded in a flash, his ears began ringing. "Is that it?" Alex studied his attack habits. _Killing anything that moves... great!_ Alex looked for any blind spots... Nothing. "Might as well try this out..." Nealon waited... and waited... "Alexander! Where are you?" Alex tossed a couple of flash bangs into two different spots, the sounds were confusing Nealon. _Finally, a good way to land a hit! _Alex continued, and Nealon's ears began to bleed. "AAAAAHHH! I can't... hear!" He started screaming clutching his head. Alex jumped at him from the back and wrestled the Philosopher's Stone away from him. The stone flew and landed near Mustang. "Grab it Fuhrer!" Alex yelled trying to hold off Nealon. Mustang ran for the stone but Nealon managed to hit an opening Alex couldn't block. The force blasted Mustang through three buildings knocking him out. "MUSTANG!" He screamed. Nealon laughed and kneed Alex in the stomach... hard. He spat up blood and fell holding his stomach. Nealon walked over and picked up the Philosopher's Stone. "I've toiled enough here. It's apparent I can't be King... Yet!" Nealon began walking to the large hole he created in the wall. Alex tried getting up and managed to stand. "I'm not done with you father!" Alex coughed up a little more blood and fell to his knees. Nealon laughed and continued walking. "Heal up Alexander and next time... Work on your battle tactics." Nealon continued laughing until it faded in the distance. Elly came out of her hiding place and immediately ran to Alex. "Alex, are you okay?" She knelt next to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm fine... It's Mustang I'm worried about..." Alex coughed a little more. Elly helped him up and they went over to Mustang. He had a huge gash in his head and his arm looked broken... No other visible injuries. "Damn Mustang... you need to move faster next time..." Alex smirked and clutched his right side again. They glanced down the street, emergency services were hauling ass. "About time..." Alex muttered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

_"Alex... Alex are you there..." Alex glanced around and all he saw was darkness. Was he dreaming? "Alex..." That voice again. Alex looked around one more time and saw a vague light. The figure within looked familiar but he couldn't see who it was. "Alex... HELP ME!" Suddenly everything went red and the figure became his mother. She began falling into a large red portal, Alex called after her. "Don't worry! I Got you!" Alex reached for his mother but a monster appeared behind her. The monster was large, blood red, and its eyes were a demonic yellow. With a roar it devoured her and hit Alex full force with its tail._

Alex awoke frightened, shocked, and disturbed in Central's Infirmary. He took in a ragged breath. Was that real? The dream seemed real... yet it wasn't. All Alex got out of it was his mother calling for him... and that monster. Did that represent Nealon? Either way, it was a bad omen of sorts. Alex sighed and checked the room; There was a window to his right letting in warm sunlight, to his left was a small night stand with a couple of magazines sitting on top and next to that was another bed. Not much to look at really. Alex didn't care as long as he wasn't dead. The door opened and a man with a messed up face walked in. His suit was clean and his hair was white at the temples. Alex noted the name tag which read: Doctor Tim Marcoh. Dr. Marcoh slowly approached. "How are you feeling?" "Better than I was..." Alex said. Dr. Marcoh sighed and pulled out a note, Alex cocked a brow. "Since Roy couldn't move in his current state, he asked me to give this to you." Alex took the note and read it. A smile slowly formed on his face and he began to laugh. "YEAH! A lead, finally!" Dr. Marcoh was confused and didn't know what this note was for. "A lead for what?" Alex gave him a defiant and triumphant smirk. "Finding my father." Marcoh thought for a moment, he didn't know Alex's father. If he did, Marcoh would've told Alex everything... per the Fuhrer's orders. Marcoh walked to the door opened it and just before he left he sighed and said, "There's a girl named Elysium waiting for you outside." He shut the door behind him. Alex sat for a moment wondering if he could even walk without coughing blood. He got out of the covers and stretched. Everything was as it should be, no excess pain. "No clothes left here, seriously?" Alex groaned. _I guess I'll have to settle for this outfit until I figure out where I can get any clothing._

Elly began walking back to the hospital with a fresh set of clothing for Alex. She held back an annoyed smirk from how messy his old clothes were... if messy even described how torn they were. She thought quietly about her more personal thoughts. Mainly the one mind set that has been bugging her: Alex. Elly felt like it was almost love at first sight... but then again she held in those feelings in case Alex wasn't interested. She sighed and continued until she reached the hospital. Suddenly Alex busted out, tripped, and fell on her. "What's with you? Did they drug you up?" Elly pushed him off of her, Alex was dazed. "Aye me." Alex got up rubbing the top of his head. _That's the second damn time!_ Alex seethed with irritation. "Alex?" He came back to his senses. "Huh? Oh sorry if I fell on you again!" Alex began spluttering nervously, Elly sighed. "I brought you new clothing... Good thing I did... Otherwise that paper gown would've showed some." Elly began to blush. "...Inner Details." Alex cocked a brow and didn't think twice or even remotely listen to that last part. "Oh thanks for the clothing." Elly nodded at him and smiled. Alex then held up the note Marcoh gave him from Roy. "I have a lead." Elly stopped smiling and her face was riddled with wonder. "Where to Alex?" "Dublith. The sewers there were used by the Homunculus Greed. It's a perfect hide away for... just about anything." Elly shivered thinking about all the nasty things in the dark damp sewer. "Come on you're not scared are you?" Elly paused and became a little flustered. "What? No... I mean, a little... don't you think we should, you know... plan?" Alex chuckled, She became more flustered. "Are you laughing at me? Don't laugh at me!" Alex calmed down and put his hand on her shoulder. "Come on, we got a job to do." Alex began walking to the train station with Elly close behind. What they failed to realize was that something was following them...

At the station Alex and Elly boarded their train and found a seat. Conveniently, this train was bound for Dublith in ten minutes. On Alex's agenda, it worked out perfectly. The trip to Dublith however had one stop in the middle: Rush Valley. He didn't want to stop for anything, not even a town who's people are obsessed with automail. If he showed up there with his right arm they'd surely dismantle it. Alex's best bet was to stay on the train and sleep or something. His thoughts began to wonder and fixated on Elly. She watched out her window with a far off gaze that seemed to go on forever. Her hair was a perfect ruby red shade and her eyes sparkled like bright crystals... Alex put his hand on his face. He has feelings for someone he barely knew? He can't fall for someone like this... Those feelings needed to be held back in case Elly wasn't interested, but he admired her beauty anyway. Alex felt a wave of humiliation. _Am I checking her out? Think of something else Alex... Come on. _Alex began to blush a little and he drooped his head to hide it. He looked up again. Good, Elly wasn't watching. Alex heaved a big sigh of relief. "Alex? Are you feeling okay?" That made him jump, he began to sweat. "Uuuhhh, yeah I'm fine!" Elly smiled and look back out the window. _Ooohhhh damn that was too close... _The train began to move, bound for Dublith. The wait would take a few hours, Alex hated waiting... but if it was with a friend, might as well enjoy it. He began to doze off quietly...

The train screeched to a halt waking Alex instantly. Elly was checking the window, she looked back at him. "You're awake! The train stopped for an emergency... but they won't say why." Alex nodded and checked the window. His blood ran cold and his eyes widened. They were stopped on a bridge over a massive ravine. Alex didn't like this... being on a bridge INSIDE a train was bad news... even a death wish. "Elly... I don't like where the train is..." Elly met his alarmed face which scared her a little. "Why not?" "We're right over a ravine, if we get hit... we plummet..." Alex balled his hands into fists. "Come on, we'll just have to-" He was cut off by a few explosions, the thing is they sounded close. The whole bridge was engulfed by a fiery vortex of exploding bombs. The metal snapped and splintered from the heat and stress, which made the train begin to lurch and almost fall. Another explosion went off, and tore the train in half leaving the back end in place. Alex was beyond scared... the hole where the bomb blasted the train in half... was one seat behind where they sat. Elly was shivering, her eyes were wide and she feared for her life. "Who the hell did this?" Elly only gazed at Alex with a fearful stare, that made him even more uneasy then necessary. "Elly, let's get off this thing." Elly didn't move, Alex had no alternative but to carry her. He picked her up bride style and stepped off what was left of the half train. Alex looked around for a ridge line that headed south. He spotted one and began the hike carrying Elly in his arms, to Dublith. Something continued following them... almost like a ninja...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Alex sat quietly next to the fire and Elly was fast asleep next to him. He began to think of why someone would blast a train in half over a bridge. Whatever the reason, he was involved somehow. Alex sighed and studied the embers. His fire Alchemy came in handy when it came to survival, since he didn't have to waste time and energy to find a valid rock source to make sparks. Alex began to hum and old song his mother used to sing to him. It was a special song she used to make him fall asleep when he was young. It flooded Alex with memories that flashed in his mind like a jolt of lightning. He yawned once, stretched, and layed down. They have a long day of hiking tomorrow. He needed to be sure he was ready. Alex began to close his eyes when there was a rustle. Alex was instantly alert to the sound and he jumped up. There was another rustle and out of nowhere a figure with a left automail arm attacked. Alex side stepped and knocked whomever it was away. He sized the figure up: female body shape, Xingese style clothing, odd mask, and a left automail arm. She didn't hesitate another second and leaped. Alex charged and metal clashed. Elly woke seeing Alex fighting this Xingese warrior and immediately found cover. The Xingese warrior threw a flash bang and Alex covered his eyes. The ringing was unbearable and caused a slight sense of vertigo. The warrior ran and took a slash at Alex's chest, but he jumped back, barely grazing the blade. Blood welled from his chest, but it didn't cause him much pain. The warrior jumped into the air and Alex dove under them rolling to his feet. They charged one more time and a massive hidden blade stuck out like a massive thorn at the base of her middle knuckle. In a single heartbeat Alex reacted and grabbed her left arm with his and upper cut with his right automail arm at her left elbow. The Xingese warrior's automail arm and her mask shattered from the impact. She flew back and landed on her side. Alex noted the strength of his arm and smirked. Winry would love to know the power she made for him. Alex looked at his opponent now crumpled on the ground breathing hard. He sighed and walked over to the Xingese warrior and knelt down. He rolled her onto to her back. "Who are you?" She glared at him and didn't answer. Suddenly she flipped onto her free hand kicked Alex in the face. As he flew back, she flipped, grabbed a knife, and landed on him pointing the knife at his throat. "You're coming with me!" She yelled. Alex scoffed and disregarded what she said. "You want to die don't you?" Alex smirked at her and laughed. "You're green." The Xingese warrior became wide eyed and gasped, while Alex snapped his fingers. In an instant there was a massive explosion of fire and smoke. The Xingese warrior flew against a tree and crumpled on the ground trembling. Alex stood defiantly and chuckled. "Alchemy is useful on many occasions. Now then, answer my question and I won't have to burn you to the bone." He began walked toward her and stopped a few feet away. Elly stepped out of her hiding place and ran over to Alex. "Alex don't hurt her!" He froze and growled. "Alright fine..." Alex leaned against a tree nearby and watched in case this Xingese warrior did anything rash. "Here let me help you." Elly helped her up. "Why are you helping someone who attacked you?" Elly sighed and answered. "We can't just leave you here, let alone not help you treat those wounds-" Elly glanced at Alex again and saw his large cut on his chest, she became flustered and worried. Elly bashed the warrior on the head. "What was that for...?" Elly started to splutter with anger. "You hurt Alex!" The warrior got up slowly. "Why is that a big deal?" Elly became more outraged, Alex watched amused and shocked at the same time. "It's a big deal because I-" Elly stopped and remembered Alex was still there. She blushed and didn't say anything else. Alex cocked a brow and shook his head. _That wasn't obvious at all. _Alex thought. He walked over to them and sighed. "Let's get some rest. As for you, get going and do not cross me again." Elly spoke up again. "But Alex... She needs a new arm..." Alex sighed again and thought for a moment but he didn't consider Winry, Elly spoke before he could even mention it. "There is a mechanic I could have you visit, she worked on Alex's arm too. Do you know a mechanic named Winry?" The warrior looked like she knew what Elly was talking about, chances are this person and Winry met a while ago. "Yes I do... I will visit there immediately." As soon as she said she would... The warrior was gone. "What was that about? Attacking us out of the blue like that. Not to mention how random it was." Alex groaned and checked his watch, a few hours left until sunrise. "Alex... Lets just get some sleep... but first." Elly pulled a bandage out of her bag and patched up Alex's wound. They both walked back over to the smoldering fire wood and fell asleep next to it.

The sun began to rise and the scenery was bathed in the heavenly golden glow. Elly awoke first and stretched. She realized that she fell asleep close to Alex... Whose arm is now around her. Elly jumped up, blushing and panicking. In the midst of her episode, Alex got up and yawned. He looked over at Elly who was looking at him like she had seen a ghost... what struck weird to him was the fact that she was blushing. Alex wondered if she did something in his sleep. "Are you alright Elly?" Elly jumped and attempted to calm down. "Uhhh, yeah... I'm fine! Why do you ask?" Alex sighed. "Never mind that, let's just get to Dublith." They began the hike to Dublith. Along the way they rested, at a couple of the stops; Elly was freaked out by a spider and tried smashing it with a good sized rock. Alex laughed every time she flipped over a spider, it was good entertainment for him. A carriage stopped nearby them and waved. "Hey traveler's! Need a lift?" Elly smiled and Alex smirked.

"So you're going to Dublith?" Alex nodded to the carriage driver. "In that case, you might want to consider visiting Izumi Curtis if you're an Alchemist." Alex remembered what Edward told him: _My sensei, Izumi Curtis did the same thing to bring her unborn child back to life... _Was this the same one? Alex wanted to find out and actually meet a master. He wanted to know more about Alchemy and how to utilize it with control, not emotion. Elly studied Alex and noted his expression, she didn't ask about it and remained silent. Dublith came into view and Alex smiled. _Almost there... Almost to my goal and a chance at controlling my Alchemy..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Marcoh walked down the hall from the elevator to Fuhrer Mustang's room. He sighed and thought about Roy's condition. It was getting better but when Roy first came in he was a mess. Not to mention a lot of internal damage was present as well. Marcoh skimmed through the paper work again to make sure he knew the details. Marcoh walked into the Fuhrer's hospital room, he looked better than yesterday. Probably due to the fact that Roy found Alex a lead before he took off. "Anything new Doctor?" Roy's breathing was steady but calm, Marcoh nodded. "You're healing quite well, you should be ready to go in another month if nothing else happens." Roy sighed, relieved to hear that. Marcoh walked back to the door and opened it. "Keep tabs on Alex for me, Dr. Marcoh." Marcoh nodded and closed the door behind him.

"So this is Dublith?" Elly gazed around in wonder, she sighed afterward. "Gosh, this place is beyond boring. Alright Alex... What's next?" Elly gazed at him. "We go see Izumi Curtis." Alex began walking with Elly following. "Edward's teacher?" Alex nodded to her. Alex never explained why he wanted to see Izumi, he ultimately assumed Elly would understand. Catching Nealon was a one way ticket to temper land, so Alex wanted to use Alchemy without using emotion to fuel it... He learned that lesson the hard way from almost killing Elly after an argument with Ed. His mission was extremely important and so was Elly's safety. Alex would accomplish both, no matter what.

"It sure does suck having one arm..." Lan Fan bitterly remarked. She recounted the fight with Alex: He didn't mess around and his fighting style was sharp. Lan Fan growled trying to think of a way to fight him, then something dawned on her: The girl he traveled with. Perhaps she could use Elly to her advantage. _Yes, that will do. _Lan Fan thought, as her mind wandered a vague figure appeared. "I'm slightly disappointed in you but impressed with his fighting prowess. It improved since i fought him last." Nealon stepped out of the shadows toward her. "I did all I could..." Lan Fan stood her ground, Nealon laughed. "Let's not forget why you're here. Remember this: You came to me and struck a deal to revive Emporer Ling, which is why you're here at all yes?" Nealon smiled showing his ugly teeth. Lan Fan froze and didn't say anything, a tear slowly trickled down her cheek. "I just want him back..." Nealon laughed at her again. "Go get a mechanic and persue Alex again... Hopefully next time you can kill him." Nealon turned and vanished into the shadows. Lan Fan fell to her knees and quietly sobbed.

The door exploded open blasting Alex back, he quickly flipped and caught himself. "What the bloody-" Alex was cut off when he looked up and saw Izumi triumphantly standing over him. "Who are you?" Izumi sounded serious and didn't seem like she wanted to screw around. Alex stood quietly. "Ma'am, I am the Flamemetal Alchemist. You excel in Alchemy right?" Izumi glared at him and then smiled. "Yes I do excel in Alchemy, Dog." Alex remained stoic and didn't flare any expression. "... But I no longer accept apprentices!" Alex became shocked at Izumi's outburst. A former teacher alright, to everyone besides Edward in this case. Izumi turned and was about to slam the door but Elly stopped her. "Mrs. Curtis, if you could please help Alex with his Alchemy. You see... he almost burned me not to long ago when-" She was cut off when Izumi grabbed Alex and dragged him into the house, Elly quietly followed not believing what she was seeing. "You're lucky your friend was here to convince me otherwise I would've told you to beat it. Normally I wouldn't be enraged but since you almost killed her with Flame Alchemy... I feel like I should beat you." Izumi punched a fist into her open palm, Alex didn't flinch and only scoffed. "Izumi Curtis, I only came here because Edward-" Alex was soon kicked in the face and he flew back into the wall. "You came here because Edward Elric referred me?" Izumi sounded infuriated, Alex got up and slowly approached her. "That's right. I just want to control my Alchemy without emotion just so I don't do THAT again." Alex looked over and gave Elly an apologetic nod. Izumi stood defiantly and smiled. "You have guts, Alex. Fine, I'll train you."

"So Alex is in Dublith? That information came quick." Roy smiled and Marcoh chuckled. "I sent the fastest and stealthiest soldier to keep an eye on him. As of now he probably went back to Alex." Fuhrer Mustang sat up slowly and gazed out the window. "Fuhrer, I believe I never mentioned the train bound for Dublith has been blown to pieces. Luckily Alex and Elly made it out unscathed." Roy almost had a panic attack but the feeling passed quickly. "Investigate the incident and let me know about EVERYTHING next time, Marcoh!" Fuhrer Mustang glared at Marcoh and he nodded.

"In here I have created trials for you, using Alchemy." Izumi pointed at the massive door behind her. "Your job is to get through all the trials without using any kind of emotion. Is that clear, Alex?" Alex nodded to her. The doors slowly opened with a loud creek and Alex began to walk in, Elly called after him. "Be careful, Alex!" Alex turned around as the doors started to close and he smiled at Elly but before he could say anything the large doors slammed shut. "Will he be okay?" Elly's face was grim, Izumi gave her a reassuring smile. "He'll be fine. If anything goes wrong, I'll get him out." Elly nodded and quietly watched the door. _Alex, please don't fail..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Darkness and a light purple haze illuminated the so called trials. Alex didn't know how many he needed to endure. Before him was another large door that seemed more ominous, but he advanced toward it anyway. If he showed any emotion, he failed. Alex opened the door and more darkness crept in, but something seemed familiar about it... That chilled him to the core. Suddenly a red glow lined the floor in a strange alchemy circle. Within the circle was an odd symbol with a dragon having its jaws opened up over a small circle. Alex never recalled that, nor did he remember there ever being a circle with this feeling. The room began to shake and the red glow became more intense. He covered his eyes from the loud glare. Alex then say a large, all too familiar claw come out of the open light. He began to see a dim outline of what looked like a dragon, just like when... "No... Oh, hell no!" Alex backed away as the creature climbed all the way out, it roared and propped itself up. The hole under it closed and the two doors that were previously present vanished. "What kind of trial is this?" Alex shouted. The dragon looked down at him and laughed. It spoke in an odd tongue that Alex didn't understand. Confused he cocked his brow at it. The dragon looked bored and then tried smashing Alex with its fist. He dodged flipping end over end from the force. Alex slammed into a wall and it electrified changed the room's atmosphere. The room's floor was now water and a light mist was all over the place. The dragon took another swipe at him with its tail, this time it was a hit. Alex grunted in pain, a few bones broke. He got up and tried using his alchemy, fire exploded out of his finger tips and hit the dragon in the eye. It roared in pain and spun 360 degrees bashing Alex with its tail again. He flew back and thudded hard against the ground. Alex began breathing hard. "What the hell are you?" Alex yelled but felt extreme pain in his chest, the creature looked at him and laughed. "I am.. your.. timeless curse...!" It leaped and tried smashing Alex again. He dodged clutching his chest, but Alex fell to his knees. "Damn it..." Alex grunted once more and started to cough up blood. The creature smiled ominously and laughed.

Izumi fell to her knees and began sweating. She got up and couldn't figure out why the door wasn't opening. That red flash might've been the cause. Worst still, She should've warned Alex about that other door which leads to his mind and soul. Izumi imagined the danger he could be in and was afraid to tell Elysium about what could've or rather what did happen. Izumi again, attempted to open the door and get Alex out, but to no avail. "Damn it! Alex come out of there!" Izumi began beating her fists into the door. Elly walked in hearing Izumi's yelling and feared the worst. "Izumi... What happened?" She was lined with worry. Izumi sighed and quietly spoke. "I can't get him back out... Something is blocking my alchemy. Something evil..." She shook her head and Elly gasped cover her mouth. "So, he will die in there...? Please tell me he'll live!" Elly started to cry, but Izumi stomped her foot. "Have faith in him! He will survive as an alchemist and a person!" Izumi gave Elly a serious glare and Elly slowly nodded as a tear slowly trickled down her face.

Alex dodged tail swipe after tail swipe. He stopped a second and coughed more, but had to jump away from another attack. The dragon became frustrated and blasted fire at Alex. He deflected the fire using his flame alchemy and continued moving around its attacks. The creature slammed its tail in front of Alex and he flew back flipping and slammed into the wall once again. He crumpled on the ground and coughed up even more blood. "Damn it all..." Alex attempted to get up but he fell. The dragon reared its head readying to bite him. Alex waited the split second and dodged. He brought his left hand up meeting the creature's forehead. A bright flash erupted from Alex's open palm and the dragon screamed in agony. The creature began to fall apart as if it was made of sand. "You... You will... PAY!" The creature uttered its final breath before vanishing. The flash ceased and everything went cold. The room was now covered in a bitter fog and then everything went white. "What is this place?" Alex looked around. "This place... Is your mind." A voice said. Alex turned and saw a white figure outlined in a black haze. It had his right arm and it smiled a big toothy grin. "Welcome Alexander!" It started to laugh. "How did I end up here?" Alex asked. It paused and looked bored. "You know that door you opened?" Alex nodded to it. "Your teacher used alchemy to link your mind and soul using that doorway." It pointed behind him and Alex turned. The massive ominous door was back and it had an odd dragon symbol upon it. "This is my... Door of Truth." Alex put his hand on it and noted how evil it felt. "I have one question." "Shoot, kid" Alex fully turned to face it. "If that's my Door of Truth then, who are you?" It grinned at him and laughed. "I am all, I am one... I am everyone, I am even... You." Alex didn't flinch at it. "I am what you would call... The Truth." Alex wide eyed slightly and Truth laughed even more. "That monster you fought was your anger and hatred for your father! Ahh! Its gotten to the point of taking the form of a monster!" Truth laughed harder. "My... Hatred?" Alex looked at his two hands and balled them into fists. "That creature will be back..." The large doors behind Alex began to open. "... Be careful Alex!" A shadow enveloped Alex and he was sucked through the doorway as Truth laughed.

Izumi and Elly watched as the door flashed and swung open with extreme force. Alex flew out and landed, grunting in extreme pain. He coughed a little more blood. Elly ran to his side immediately and flipped him onto his back. "Alex! Alex, what happened?" She started to panic. Izumi knelt next to him. "Alex, I'm sorry I forgot to mention that I used alchemy to link your mind and soul to that room. Whatever happened in there I don't want to imagine how horrifying it was." Izumi stood and went to a phone. "Let's get you a doctor." She began to dial and Elly put her hand on Alex's cheek. "Elly... I survived and... beat the trial!" Alex gave her a triumphant smirk and Elly shook her head. "Alex... Don't scare me like that again! I don't care if you complete your goals, I would rather have you safe and uninjured!" Elly started to cry but Alex slowly sat up and lightly put his hand under her chin. She stopped and calmed down a little bit. Izumi walked into the room and sighed. "The doctor will be here shortly. If the injuries are bad enough, you are to be taken to the hospital." Alex nodded to her. He sighed frustrated at the fact that he can't investigate the area. That damn monster ruined it for him... but if it lives within his mind and soul, it could break free at anytime. Alex hoped that would never happen. But no matter how much he did, everything always got a lot worse...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

"Is that right?" Roy shook his head and sighed. "Yes, Alex was admitted to a hospital." Marcoh said. "Was it his father?" He sat back and Marcoh shook his head. "Then who?" "As of now, no one knows. All we know is that he was training with Izumi Curtis." "Keep investigating and also... keep an eye out for Nealon." Marcoh nodded to him.

Alex awoke in the average hospital room. He checked his surroundings, nothing out of the ordinary. Alex yawned and got out of the bed, stretched and checked the time. Eight in the morning right on the dot. He sighed and checked the window; everything in Dublith was normal. If that's the case, Nealon hasn't attacked yet. There was a knock at the door, Elly and Izumi walked in. Elly ran up and hugged him, Izumi just smirked at them. "The doctors marveled at how fast you healed. But with that great healing you fell into a coma for three days." Alex nodded to her. "...Also, the injuries you obtained would've taken weeks to heal if you were normal in that sense." Alex paused and sighed. "Izumi, Do you remember the Beasts of Dublith?" Izumi nodded to him. "I would like to investigate their old hide away." "Are you sure about that Alex. You just finished healing." Alex nodded. If anything he was dead sure he wanted to find Nealon.

"Just down this alley, there should be a passage." Izumi said. Alex nodded and cautiously walked through, he paused. "Elly. You might want to stay behind for this one. I don't want you to get hurt or be in any danger." Elly shook her head and worry marked her face. "No Alex. After what happened to you I can't just let you go alone." Alex smirked at her. "Sorry. I'll be back unscathed this time." He turned and continued down the alley. Elly sighed and shook her head slowly. _Am I dead weight now?_

Winry was quietly humming to herself making breakfast when she heard Edward yell from the front. "Lan Fan! What are you doing here?" Winry stopped, ran for the front door, and stepped outside. She saw Edward looking genuinely confused and sighed. "So Ed... Who is this?" Winry crossed her arms. "She was Ling's body guard, and from the looks of it she needs a new arm." Winry nodded to him. "Alright let's build you a new one." Inside Winry fully assembled a new arm and refitted Lan Fan with it. "That's a special Xingese prototype. I'm sure you'll find it useful." Lan Fan tried out the arm and paused. "Do you both happen to know a flame alchemist with automail?" Edward spoke up. "Yeah, that was Alex! Wait... Why are you asking?" Lan Fan glared at him. "He's the one who destroyed my previous arm. The amount of force he used was unbelievable." The memory flashed in her head of Alex destroying her arm. "So you're saying that... He attacked you?" Edward was confused and Winry shook her head, but at the seem time had an evil grin on the inside knowing his arm was powerful. "Sorry Edward. I will not say a word about it." Edward paused and asked another question. "Lan Fan, why are you in Amestris and not in Xing defending Ling?" Lan Fan paused and began to tremble. She drooped her head and a tear rolled down her cheek. In that split second she ran with Ed and Winry calling after her. They continued chasing her all the way to the train station. Lan Fan leaped onto a moving train and got away. "Damn! She's gone!" Edward seethed with frustration while Winry sighed and shook her head.

Alex quietly advanced through the hideout and found a room. There was a little bit of dried blood and no corpses. What he found odd was the fact that the room was utterly trashed. From the looks of it no one set foot in here for a few years, but something caught Alex's eye. An odd note, but it was covered in dry blood and seemed worn from age. Alex opened it and found an odd trinket: A gold necklace with a flawless garnet stone in it, lined with silver. Alex held on to it, Elly might love this. There was a small noise behind him, Alex turned and was about to use his fire alchemy. He checked the motion in case it was Elly. This time however, a shadowy figure moved on the other side of the doorway. Slowly and deliberately it moved like it was trying not to be seen. Alex grew impatient and aimed carefully, he shot a small blast on the right of the door; furthest away from the shadow. It exploded with a loud bang and whatever was creeping stopped and hid. Alex cautiously moved out of the doorway watching the left hallway. He snapped again and blew up the flames twenty meters down the hall. Alex caught the shadow on the right and curved another snap around the corner. It exploded and the creature dove in front of him. Alex got a glimpse and wide eyed: This thing wasn't human and it was too large to be any animal. It had green scales, yellow eyes, and a torn shirt. _Is that a... chimera? _The creature jumped toward him and Alex hit it in the face. The chimera flew back into the wall and rebounded off. It got up quickly and dove at Alex again. This time it grazed his leg with its claw. Alex shouted in pain and dodged another swipe. "I'm bloody sick of fighting over grown lizards." The creature tried to hit Alex with its tail but he grabbed it, flipped the chimera around like it was a child's toy, and slammed it hard against the ground. The floor buckled and gave way. Alex and the chimera fell into the gloomy darkness.

Alex slowly got up but he hear a lot of blood dripping. For a second he thought the chimera got him, but it was across the room. He turned his head and wide eyed. "You're kidding!" A large metal beam firmly stuck itself into Alex's left side. He began to cough and groan in pain. The chimera slowly got up and looked at the hole they fell through. "Ah! I didn't expect that." It turned to Alex and noted the metal beam. "Kid. I don't know who you are, but we could've met on better terms." It walked over to him. "Enough of the small talk... pull this beam out for me..." Alex willed in pain and a pool of blood started to form. "Are you sure? It looks stuck in pretty well... If I do pull it, it'll be lights out." The chimera grabbed the beam. "Just do it... please..." Alex grunted in agony. The chimera started to pull the beam out, causing Alex to whale. Once the beam was fully out, Alex practically passed out. "Kid, stay with me here! Don't pass out." The chimera knelt next to him. "Damn... This pain... I promised her..." Alex then passed out before he could finish. "Damn it! Now I have to find out where he came from... Unfortunately I no longer have a human form, so talking to folks will suck major ass." The chimera sighed and picked up Alex trying to keep him from losing more blood. "Poor kid..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Izumi, Alex hasn't come out in a while. Should we go in there and find him?" Elly sounded extremely worried. "Elysium don't worry over him too much. He'll be fine." Izumi assured her. They quietly stood for another few minutes, still no sign of Alex. Sunset drew in, still no Alex. "I can't take this anymore! Something has happened to him!" Elly hauled into the alley, Izumi gave chase.

"Well the bleeding stopped... but to hit a coma. Damn, it sucks to be you." The chimera sighed and wondered if Alex was involved with someone. _"I promised her..." _It played the words over and over again and thought quietly when Alex abruptly awoke. "Hey kid! You're awake!" The chimera felt relieved. "So how do you feel." Alex sat up quietly and didn't move. "Kid...?" The chimera started to become nervous. "I'm fine... Where am I?" Alex asked. "We are currently three miles from where you were injured. So that puts us slightly south of Dublith." The chimera leaned back thinking again. "What's you name chimera?" "Zane. And yours kid?" "Alexander." "Well met Alex!" Alex quietly nodded and got up off of the cot. He walked toward the door. "Where are you going?" "Back to Dublith... Back to Elly..." Zane nodded to him and chuckled. "The sewers are like a maze. I can lead you out and from there you can go to her." "Please do..." Zane got up, opened the door, and they both walked out of the room.

Elly quickly walked along the dark, damp halls. She wanted to find Alex and make sure he was alright. She found a wrecked room on the left but she saw a huge hole straight down the hall. Elly slowly walked up and looked down. She gasped at the large pool of blood at the bottom next to a bloody metal beam. No sign of his body anywhere. She double checked to be sure, still nothing. Elly glanced around the hallway and saw charred marks on the wall. Whatever Alex fought, it defiantly was a threat to him if he resorts to his alchemy. Izumi finally caught up to here and gasped for breath. "I'm too old for this. Elly let's go back." Elly shook her head and point to the hole. "Look down there, and look around. Alex got into a fight." Izumi glanced down the hole and looked around and noticed the same things Elly did. "So he did. No bodies either. We might as well go in deeper. There could be some clues as to where he went." Elly nodded to her and they advanced deeper into the darkness.

"State Alchemist eh? Cool beans." Zane shrugged. "I only obtained that title to kill someone." Alex said. Zane stopped and gawked at him. "Kill? Why kill someone?" Zane cocked a brow. "If he continues living we're all dead." Alex continued walking, Zane followed. "How did you become a chimera anyway?" "I was an experiment in the military along with four others. I escaped after I took this form, but if I didn't; I might've been able to have a human form as well." Zane sighed. "I presume you were like this for a few years now?" "Correct. I hid out here for safe keeping since they thought this place was clear." Zane continued while they walked with Alex listening intently. "I made a small home here and used these underground passages as a shortcut to some places. It comes in handy when I have this to my advantage. Especially with the military looking for me. Unfortunately for them... They get lost down here and die off." Zane said. "Find their bodies?" "Yeah. Sometimes I don't reach them until they are half rotted already. The smell is nasty so I keep away from the dead." They continued down the hall and finally found a door. They opened it and the light of the moon quietly slithered in. "Aw crap... we're further out from Dublith." Zane looked around and Alex crossed his arms. "Way to go navigator!" Alex socked him on the back of the head. "It's been a while since I came this far!" "Whatever..." Alex looked around and checked his watch. Seven thirty-four. "Well... It looks like we won't be making it back to Dublith. Let's just camp out here." Alex leaned against a tree. Zane paused and waited. "Something wrong Zane?" "Company" Suddenly a familiar figure showed up and attempted an attack on Alex, but missed. "What the hell?" Lan Fan eyed him with vicious anger and ran at him. Zane stepped in and clawed her. She flew back and rolled. "I'm going to bring Ling back to life!" Lan Fan dove and knocked Zane away. She leaped, flipped, and in a single bound; kicked Alex. Alex was knocked to the ground, He then quickly got up dodged Lan Fan's follow up and planted his fist firmly into her lower rib cage. She coughed up blood and fell. "Again with the ambush! You Xingese warriors are cowards." Alex scoffed. "By the way, there was a question or rather a few questions I wanted to ask you." Alex picked her up by her collar. "Hey Zane, mind tying her up?" Zane nodded and tied Lan Fan to a tree. "Let me go... please!" Lan Fan started begging. "Calm down. I just want to know a few things." She looked him in the eye and looked down. "Why are you in Amestris and why are you attacking me?" Lan Fan didn't answer for a minute and finally spoke. "Ling died from an illness and I wanted to bring him back to life. When I arrived a man offered to revive him. The only way to do it was to kill someone of equal spirit to his... and yours was the closest to a perfect match." Alex bitterly sighed and a hint of growling was heard in his voice. "You do realize that the dead can never be brought back! I would know, I damn well tried it!" Alex held up his right automail arm. "Who was the man that put you up to this?" Alex started to yell. "Alex chill out!" Zane cut in stomping his foot. "I don't know his name... All I know is that... He has the ugliest teeth I have ever-" Alex grabbed her throat jamming through the tree bark behind it. "Where is Nealon? WHERE THE HELL IS NEALON?" Lan Fan started gasping for breath. "Alex! Let her go! Cool it and let her go man!" Zane stepped forward. Alex let go of Lan Fan and cut the ropes. "Get as far away from Nealon as possible... Go back to Ed and Winry." Alex quietly whispered to her. She nodded and fled at high speed. "Damn Alex! Anger issues!" "Nealon is the man I want dead, Zane! You want to know why? He turned my mother into a Philosopher's Stone!" Zane choked on his words and Alex stood fast glaring at him. "you'd be just as pissed as I am if you were in my boots." Alex bitterly remarked. Zane drooped his head and they stood quietly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

Elly and Izumi advanced down corridor after corridor with no sign of Alex. They continued quietly when Elly tripped on a skeleton's leg. "Ow... Elly looked up and saw the corpse. She screamed and Izumi looked around the room. A couple of Central's troops were dead down here, nothing left on them besides old uniforms. "Elly don't be so timid. Be brave." Elly trembled. "Those are... dead bodies... icky..." Elly said. Izumi continued down the hall with Elly close behind her. Izumi then noticed a blood trail and started to follow it. They soon uncovered a small room with a cot on the left and a small chair with a lantern on the right. The blood trail led right to the bed and a little bit of blood was on the cot. Izumi noticed medical tape and bandages next to the cot. Whomever fought Alex or found him afterward, most likely saved him. "Elly, I think Alex was here and someone saved him from the looks of it." Elly looked hopeful but she was still scared and worried. They headed out of the room and kept going down the hall. They eventually came across a door and went through. They finally made it to the surface, the sun was golden and the sky was a pinkish blue hue marking dawn. In this area, whomever was here; left behind cinders not to mention it looked like another battle took place. "Alex was defiantly here!" Elly cheered. Izumi remained vigilant and checked a nearby tree. Grab marks and cut ropes, not to mention the grab marks resembled a normal hand. "Elly, Alex must've interrogated someone, and from the looks of it he wasn't happy with them." Izumi sighed and looked over at Elly. Elly nodded and they proceeded down a path, in hopes of finding him.

"Aah my stomach." Zane knelt down clutching his gut. "Hungry?" Alex asked. Zane nodded and Alex sighed at him. Zane took a big whiff, followed the sent, and Alex cocked a brow at him. "Where are you going, Zane?" Alex started to follow him. "Zane!" Zane continued and stopped thirty meters from a festival near Rush Valley. Zane licked his lips and started to drool. "They have food!" Zane charged with Alex hauling after him. "Zane, don't!" Zane ignored him and blindly ran into a massive crowd. "ACK! A MONSTER! RUN!" Citizens started to panic and run while Zane ran for the table with a large chicken sitting on a fine china entree plate. "CHICKEN!" Zane dove for it and snatched it in his jaws. He leaped, but Alex tackled him. "Zane!" "NO! I WANT THIS CHICKEN!" They began to wrestle when a large net was shot at them. "What the hell?" Alex looked around and saw a few of Central's forces surrounding them, he checked back to Zane who had already gorged on the chicken. The commanding officer who was holding the net gun began to walk forward. "Finally caught you chimera!" The commanding officer sneered. "Hey dumb ass! Get us out of here!" Alex yelled. "Ho? Who might you be?" He asked. Alex smirked at him and pulled out his State Alchemist Watch. "I am Alexander, the Flamemetal Alchemist. Let us go if you will!" Alex growled. "You're free to go, but this lizard is coming with us." The officer said. Alex was freed and Zane was forcefully dragged further from him. "Zane as well you moron!" Alex shouted. "This lizard is a fugitive. Our orders are to take him in! No exceptions." The officer turned and his troop started to drag Zane away. Alex stood quietly, balling his hands into fists. Alex held out his left hand and snapped his fingers. A massive burst of flames shot out and vaporized the soldiers reducing them to ash. Alex attempted to cut Zane loose but to no avail. "Sorry Zane. I can't free you." Alex said. "Don't sweat yourself kid. Just run!" Zane yelled. Alex took off into cover as more soldiers arrived on scene. Some of the forces pursued him, while the rest put Zane on a secure truck and drove him off. Alex jumped, dodged, and strafed shots from pursuing soldiers. He reached a clearing but it was a dead end. A massive rock wall impeded any further travel. Alex turned to face the soldiers but something seemed off about them. They wouldn't fire on a state alchemist, nor would they disobey them. Not to mention their eyes glowed an odd green color from a distance. Either Fuhrer Mustang did this or someone ominous is present in the military, just like a few years ago. Alex pushed the thoughts aside and snapped his fingers one more time. A stray bullet hit him in the leg throwing off his aim. The flames hit the soldiers on the left and barely grazed the soldiers on the right. Alex willed the pain to go away but it didn't relent. He then ran as fast as he could and the soldiers that were left still went after him. "HEY STOP!"

Izumi and Elly reach what's left of the utterly destroyed festival. "Did a storm blow through?" Elly asked cocking a brow. Izumi checked the area; Claw marks. Alex didn't have claws and whatever came through wasn't happy. Izumi then spotted burn marks, that looks like something Alex would do. She checked the ashes shape: an inverted triangle. Alex definitely went through here. Elly looked around and started checking the tree line. Some of the branches were broken, upon closer inspection footprints were present. "Hey Izumi." Elly pointed to the tree line. "That area is disturbed, we should go check it out." Izumi nodded to her and they ran into the tree line.

Another bullet zoomed by Alex's head as he jumped over a log. The soldiers continued firing, another bullet grazed his shoulder. Alex continued running trying to lose them despite the wounds. He continued running and was finally cornered at a ridge. Alex began backing toward the edge as the soldiers closed in. "Oh no..." Alex checked over the edge seeing one long drop awaited him. "Well, you got me. NOT!" Alex put his hands together as if he was praying and placed them on the ground. A large wall formed in front of him and Alex launched himself straight up. Once he was airborne, Alex snapped his fingers launching a large ball of fire completely melting anything in its path. The soldiers only existed as ash remains now. Alex landed and grabbed his leg in pain. "Damn it! Forgot about that!" Alex dropped down and took in a deep breath. Having soldiers with green ominous eyes attacking and disobeying a state alchemist was extremely odd and yet it didn't feel that way. From the looks of it they were possessed by alchemy of some kind, but what... Alex's thoughts were disturbed when he heard a rustling dead ahead. Alex sat up and readied his fire alchemy and aimed accordingly. "Alex! It's just us!" Izumi shouted as she came out of the brush with Elly following. Elly ran to his side and checked his wounds. "Alex, you've really got to stop being so reckless! I was worried about you!" Elly shouted. "Nice to see you too, Elly." Alex said with a smirk on his face. Elly sighed and started to patch Alex up. "There's someone I need to save. But first I need to explain... A lot." Alex said.


End file.
